simple little thing called happiness
by LastMelodya
Summary: Terkadang, ada beberapa hal yang tak dapat Ichigo prediksikan. Salah satunya adalah kedinamisan sikap seorang Kurosaki Rukia. [au, drabble, ichiruki]


**Disclaimer:** All character belong to **Tite Kubo**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** au, miss-typo, drabble, and other stuffs

Teruntuk kamu yang mampir dan meninggalkan jejak, terima kasih sudah memberi lengkung senyum (:

* * *

 **.**

 **simple little thing called happiness**

by LastMelodya

 **.**

* * *

Terkadang, ada beberapa hal yang tak dapat Ichigo prediksikan. Salah satunya adalah kedinamisan sikap seorang Kurosaki Rukia.

Seperti malam ini.

Di luar hujan deras, jalanan macet, dan butuh waktu sepersekian ratus menit bagi Ichigo untuk menggerak lambat mobilnya hingga sampai di rumah kesayangannya ini. Ia membayangkan penghangat ruangan yang meredakan gigil badannya di dalam, ia membayangkan aroma lavender yang menguari hampir seluruh kubikel di dalamnya, dan sedikit banyak, ia juga membayangkan senyum manis sang istri yang menyambutnya di depan pintu dengan setangkup " _okaeri_ " dan kecupan manis di pipi (atau mungkin bibir) yang manisnya menyamai kadar kemanisan senyum Rukia sendiri. Keinginan sederhana, bukan?

Tapi, yang terjadi adalah ia disambut dengan onggokkan jemuran di halaman rumah yang belum diangkat; basah dan kuyup juga miris di antara hujaman hujan yang tak sekadar rintik. Desahan lepas dari bibir tipisnya. Ichigo berlari mencapai jemuran dan tangannya dengan cekatan menarik satu persatu helai pakaian itu. Tanpa payung, hujan perlahan-lahan ikut membasahi kemeja kerjanya. _Sial,_ ia hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati.

Setelah seluruh jemurannya tertangkup di pelukan, ia berlari gegas menuju pintu. Menekan belnya sekali, dan tak ada jawaban hingga berdetik-detik kemudian.

Satu desahan terempas lagi. Sebelah tangannya dengan kesulitan terulur mencapai kenop. Sekali putar, pintunya terbuka. Ia mendesah lega dan khawatir di saat yang bersamaan. Kenapa tak dikunci? Sebenarnya ke mana Rukia? Dan segala interjeksi-interjeksi lain yang memenuhi pikirannya.

Ia mampir ke kamar cuci di bawah sebelum akhirnya berstagnan beberapa detik di samping sofa untuk membuka kaos kaki dan sepatunya yang lembap.

Rukia masih tak terlihat.

Maka Ichigo memutuskan untuk naik ke atas—kamar mereka—dengan langkah-langkah cepat dan tidak sabaran.

Dan menemukannya di sana.

Rukia, dengan tubuh mungilnya terduduk di depan cermin.

"Rukia?"

Tubuh wanita itu tiba-tiba saja tersentak. Dengan cepat ia berbalik dan berlari (Demi Tuhan, kenapa harus berlari?) melangkah menghampiri Ichigo. Terlalu bersemangat—atau terlalu tanpa rencana?

"Hei, pelan-pelan saja, Rukia."

Wanita itu tersenyum singkat—senyum kosong yang terasa garing. "Eh, kenapa rambutmu basah? Habis cuci muka?"

Ichigo tak langsung menjawab. Diam-diam _hazel_ -nya menatap ametis Rukia yang tak fokus. Dengan perlahan, tangan Ichigo terulur, untuk kemudian menyentuh sisi-sisi wajah Rukia dan menahannya di sana. Menaut matanya, dan meminta fokus untuknya.

"Rukia, katakan," ujarnya langsung.

Ametis itu melebar, gugup menyambangi di antara resonansi hujan yang perlahan-lahan lebur. "Uhm, uhm … katakan apa?"

Ichigo tetap pada kestatisannya. Menaut mata Rukia tanpa alih.

Bertahun-tahun mengenal dan jatuh cinta pada wanita itu, Ichigo sudah tahu kebiasaan kasual maupun tak kasual yang dilakukannya. Dan melihat ketidakfokusan Rukia malam ini; tak mengangkat jemuran, tak menyadari hujan turun, tak membukakan pintu untuk Ichigo—lelaki itu terlampau pintar untuk mengetahuinya.

"Ada yang salah denganmu. Sampai-sampai tak menyadari sekitarmu. Bahkan tak menyadariku sama sekali sampai aku datang, benar?"

Rukia mengatup bibir. Katupan itu bergetar dengan linear lurus tak berkurva. Kehilangan fokus lagi, ketika Rukia mengalihkan iris ke bawah dan menghindari tatapan Ichigo.

"Kurosaki Rukia," Ichigo memanggil lagi. Kali ini lebih pelan dan dalam, bermaksud mengintimidasi.

Dan kemudian, segalanya terjadi begitu saja. Wajah Rukia yang kembali mengendur, katupannya yang menghilang, dan garis bibirnya yang mengurva indah. Segalanya kembali. Seolah beberapa jam Kurosaki Rukia yang tadi tengah terjebak dalam distorsi ruang dan waktu yang membatasinya dengan hal-hal mengenai kosmis di semestanya saat ini.

Satu tarikan erat, Rukia menggapai tubuh Ichigo untuk memeluknya. Napasnya berembus terlampau cepat dengan sesekali uapan senyum yang begitu terasa gelenyarnya.

Atmosfernya berubah begitu saja; menghangat dengan cepat secara instan.

Dan satu kalimat—

"—aku hamil."

Mampu mendistorsi Ichigo ke dalam ruang dan waktu ciptaannya sendiri, sebagaimana hal itu terjadi pada Rukia beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Dan tanpa sadar, bibirnya melebar indah, dengan satu dekapan erat—sangat erat, sebagai balasan Ichigo atas lingkaran kecil yang dicipta tangan Rukia di tubuhnya.

( _terkadang bahagia sesederhana itu_ ).

 **.**

 **.**

 **fin.**

* * *

 **story only 614 words.**

* * *

 **a/n:** iseng dibuat seperempat jam-an lebih barusan, eh ternyata selesai wkwk. Kangen IchiRuki sooo much.

Btw, yuk, dukung LastMelodya di IFA 2015. Just visit this link: **bit . ly / pollingIFA15** (hilangkan spasinya, ya) ;p

Review and concrit are welcomed :)

 **LastMelodya**


End file.
